dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
TARDISELLIOT PRODUCTIONS
TARDISELLIOT PRODUCTIONS is a production company currently developing a new Doctor Who fan series detailing the Adventures of the unofficial 12th Doctor. It is owned by Sam Elliot, tardiselliot (youtube ID), who currently has uploaded many doctor who title sequence remix's. The Team Sam J H Elliot: Producer, Writer, Script Editor, Special Effects. Ryan Gargett: Actor, Co- Producer, Writer. Amber Warren: Actor. Karl Byrom: Creative Assistant, Extra, Camera Man. Jonny Hewitson: CGI animator, Designer -- Aka Jony Productions. About the Series The Series details the adventures of the 12th Doctor as played by Ryan Gargett. We start at a point where he is travelling alone before encountering a young women, "Kris" Kristina O'Connor. Kris is a young spirited women who belongs to a gang, by the time she meets the Doctor she is looking for something more from life, providing a counter point to the Doctor. The series will also explore the story of a semi regular character called Taylor, a scientist from earths relative future. Episodes Series 1 Currently the seasons are likely to be broadcast in two halfs, with the first 6 being filmed Summer 2011 and the Other 7 in 2012. The Season villain will include the Master who appears in the final two episodes of the season, as well as the Nestenes (who appear in episode 6, and the Raston Warrior Robots (Episodes 7 & 8). Season 1A Season 1B Series 2 Series 2 chronicles the continuing adventures of the Doctor and Kris. In this season they are reunited following the events of series 1. They become involved with gangsters in New York, Deal with a deadly Dalek plot and Meet Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. This season will also explore the Twelveth Doctors first moments explaining how he regenerated from the Eleventh Doctor. Season 2A Season 2B Series 3 Season 3A Season 3B Characters The Doctor Played by Ryan Gargett. The Doctor is in his 12th body, now aged 920, or at least thats what he says. He wears various variations of Jeans, Shirt and Waist coat, whilst wearing his Scarf, Boots and Black Frock Coat. He has developed a some what strong Geordie Accent, with a rather abrasive personality. Less polite than his previous incarnations he has a tendancy of pushing people out of his way. He also has a tendancy of talking to him self and laughing a jokes he makes, whether they're funny or not. Further Information Kristina "Kris" O'Connor Played by Amber Warren. Kris is a head strong smart girl from Newcastle. She spent much of her youth afiliated with a gang, enjoying the excitment of a chase that often ensued from her encounters with law enforcement. However as she turns 20 she begins to feel a need for something more in her life, luckily she meets the Doctor. Unsure of him at first she soon learns to take his abbrasive personality in good humour and enjoy the life of a Time travellor. Further Information Taylor Played by Sam Elliot. Taylor is a young genious scientist who originally was appointed to work on the Eden project with a Professor Stevens. In order to advance the project he used him self as a organic trial, innicially they virus gives Taylor improved health and strength but soon begins to feel its effects developing telekinetic powers and time sensitivity. The Doctor realising he was to be used as a weapon helps break Taylor out, leaving him as a fugative on the run. Further Information Audio Episodes We are currently working on an Audio Episode in the same continuity of our series. As yet we are only producing one episode with the possibility of expanding the range later on. Julian Bane is to make an apperance as his Doctor. Other Apperances of the Twelveth Doctor The Doctor has also made non-canon apperances in Doctor Who Second Life's episode: A Tear In Time. He is also set to make an appearance in Edward Gizi's episode, Sunday Service.